Twins of the Soul
by Wilona Riva
Summary: Pre-Labyrinth Sarah and Jareth.
1. Suicidal Peach

Twins of the Soul

By: Wilona Riva

Disclaimer: I don't own Labyrinth.

Author's Note: Transferred over from my old account. Some chapter titles have been changed.

* * *

**Suicidal Peach**

* * *

"Momma, there's a weird boy staring at me funny!" the mortal girl whined to her mother. I shook my head to clear the cobwebs from my brain.

_Idiot, _I told myself. _Mortals age differently than the Sidhe. Don't you ever pay attention to your tutors?_

The girl was slim, perhaps eight or nine years old, with wispy mouse-brown hair, an aquiline nose, and eyes as brown as goblin loam. I had to wrinkle my nose at that thought.

_What is it about this girl that sings to me?_

I made it a project to follow her around for about a week. And the things I saw! Mortals still remember some of the old ways both beneficial and harmful to my kind. The cold iron caused my nerves to jangle and my skin to turn black, where it touched the non-magical metal.

I watched the girl spend several hours crammed into an ugly brown building, something that no creature should ever have to endure. Mortals take no pride in their offspring's upbringing and education.

Education to my people involves communicating with the base elements and other fine arts. I was learning to shapeshift and my tutor had me study the birds: their environs, their flight patterns, and other aspects of the species. I still haven't decided on my final form yet; I'm leaning towards the snowy owl right now.

Later that day, I followed her and her mother to a sort of indoor-outdoor market and about had a heart attack when I saw her take a bite out of _a peach_.

I shouted, dropping my glamourie.

She gave me a glare a mile long. "Momma said I could, she's going to pay for it in a moment."

"But you ate a _peach!"_

"Well, I don't really like apples. Witches give them to you all the time in spells in the fairy tales," she told me.

"But..."

"Sarah, honey, who are you talking to?" her mother asked, depositing some nuts in the basket.

"The boy from a few days ago," Sarah replied.

"Sarah, there's no one here," her mother said, replied ignoring me.

The story of my life.

Which brings the story back to Sarah. Why had she wanted to end her life when she's still just a child?

Only the labyrinth runners and the condemned ate peaches.


	2. Neptune's Aeyrie

Twins of the Soul

By: Wilona Riva

_Seen this in the __Return to Labyrinth__ manga._

* * *

**Neptune's Aeyrie**

* * *

"Come on, Sarah!" I heard my mom calling me.

"Got to go," I said, brushing the dirt off my bathing suit.

"That's okay," the red creature said. "Ole Red's signalling the game's over. Thanks for letting me build this castle of white sand with you."

Sarah laughed. "You still talk weird. A bit old-fashioned, Momma would say."

"I had fun today," Red told her.

"Sarah!"

"Does the Castle Beyond the Goblin City really look like this?" Sarah said, eyeing the sand sculpture.

"Ole Red got called up before Queen Mispa for throwing his head at some bigwig goblin and I got to go to his sentencing with him," Red told her. "Yep, it does."

"Sarah, I'm not to call you again!" Linda Williams called out, swinging the duffle bag over her shoulder.

"What did they do?" Sarah asked, ignoring her mother's voice.

"Beheaded him," Red told her. "Gives the executioner something to do."

"Okay," Sarah said, waving good-bye to the wild red creature.

Linda sighed as she watched her young daughter climb the sand-dunes up to where she was waiting by the car. "Who were you playing with today?"

"Fiery Red," her daughter answered. "The Wild Gang came to the beach today."

"That's nice, dear," her mother said, closing the car door. "Put your seatbelt on, please."

"Okay, Momma," five years old Sarah Williams chirped.


	3. None Shall Pass

Twins of the Soul

By: Wilona Riva

Disclaimer: I don't own Labyrinth.

* * *

**None Shall Pass**

* * *

"Didymus," Prince Jareth said, hands on hips. "You can't smell."

"Beg pardon, my prince?" the fox dog raised both shaggy eyebrows. "I certainly have the keenest sense of smell out of all my littermates. On my word as a knight, sir."

The Goblin Prince smirked. "Okay," he challenged. "Then answer me one question, and I will make you a Labyrinth Guardian when I am king."

Sir Didymus snorted. "When, sir, you are king, then I'll guard the Bog of Eternal Stench."

"Out of your own mouth," Jareth warned, pulling out a crystal ball. He rolled it back and forth, then "accidentally" dropped it. A sweet smell permeated the air.

"Can you tell me what that is?" came the question.

Sir Didymus knew he was in trouble. Truth to be told, he couldn't distinguish one smell from another. He wasn't about to be cast into the foulest cess pool in the Labyrinth.

"Fermented peaches?" he guessed, though champagne was a close second.

Jareth scowled. "Right," he answered. "Now, for your prize. There is an old stone bridge that the Fireys have been using to get to the human world. I've sealed off the portal, but I need someone brave, wise, and diligent with excellent fighting skills to guard it with his life."

Siir Didymus nodded. "I'll need some help."

Jareth put two fingers in his mouth and whistled sharply. A large shaggy sheepdog pup bounded over the rocks. "This is Ambrosius; he'll be your faithful steed through 'dangers untold and hardships unnumbered.'"

"Should you be saying the words, my lord?" Sir Didymus asked, puzzled at these choice of words.

"Don't you have a bridge to guard?" Jareth countered, making a mental note to ask his mother to move the stone bridge to the Bog. He doubted Sir Didymus would mind the smell.

"None will pass, except by my permission," the fox dog promised.


	4. Curiouser and Curiouser

Twins of the Soul

By: Wilona Riva

Disclaimer: I don't own Labyrinth.

* * *

**Curiouser and curiouser**

* * *

"Mommy, who's this?" Sarah asked her mother one afternoon. She was holding up a statue of a boy with wild shaggy blond hair, mismatched eyes, and a mischievous smirk. He wore the funny clothes like the people at the faire today.

"This is the Goblin Prince, Sarah," Linda told her, scooping her daughter into her arms. "One day, soon, I hope you two will meet."

"He fussed at me for eating a peach one time when we went shopping," Sarah reminded her.

"Along with the invisible goblins on the beach?" her mother asked with a hint of a smile.

"Yup," Sarah proclaimed. She handed her mother the statue. "You see things," she declared.

"So I do," Linda said to her reflection. "So I do."


	5. Lindarael's Charge

Twins of the Soul

By: Wilona Riva

Disclaimer: I don't own Labyrinth.

* * *

**Lindarael's Charge**

* * *

"I'm not ready to be King of the Goblins, mother!" Jareth yelled.

"You're quite old enough, _child!"_ Queen Mispa snapped. "And what is this that I hear about you spying on Lady Lindarael's charge?"

Jareth gulped. "She eats peaches and she's not afraid of the fireys."

"She is a mortal, Jareth," his mother chided gently. "Her mother was a labyrinth runner and lost. I had not the heart to change her into a goblin."

"Then you could have raised her here," Jareth protested. "I could have had a friend, besides Hogwit, to play with."

"Hoggle," his mother sighed. "You really need to get his name straight, my son. As for the girl, the Rules would not have allowed her to stay here unchanged. I had to send her away back to her own world with Lindarael. She was the only one I trusted to care for the baby."

Jareth sighed. "She's the one, isn't she? The human prophesied to subdue the Goblin King?"

Queen Mispa smiled. "You know the prophecies, Jareth. They are as solid as dishwater."

"Uh-huh," her son replied.

"And Jareth," the Queen added, as he made to leave. "You are not to seek vengeance against the faeries, for yesterday's prank with the peach juice."

"I'll let Hogwart deal with them," Jareth replied, crossing his fingers behind his back.

"Jareth!" his mother growled. "Can't you get his name right, for once in your life?"

"What's the fun in doing that?" came the reply.


	6. Unreal

Twins of the Soul

By: Wilona Riva

Disclaimer: I don't own Labyrinth.

* * *

**Unreal**

* * *

"It's not real!" the little girl shouted, her blue eyes wide with terror.

"Oh, it's real, my little one," Linda laughed, as the sun rose over the nearby cliffs. She pointed out a tiny green ribbon below. "The Colorado River carved this great chasm over millions of years. Humans call this process 'erosion'."

"What do you mean by 'humans', Momma?" Sarah asked her. "You're human too, aren't you?"

Linda tousled the girl's brown hair. "If you wish it, Sarah," she said, as they watched the night shape-change to day over the southern rim of the Grand Canyon. It reminded her of the Labyrinth.


	7. Arguing with a Hat

Twins of the Soul

By: Wilona Riva

Disclaimer: I don't own Labyrinth.

* * *

**Arguing with a Hat**

* * *

"You're past your expiration date!" Jareth retorted.

"And you're undercooked, half-wit," the bird shot back.

"Jareth, are you arguing with your head-gear again?" Queen Mispa asked, turning her head around to glare at him.

"It started it," he whined.

"Grow up!" the hat replied cheerfuly.


	8. Cursed by Star and Moon

Twins of the Soul

By: Wilona Riva

Disclaimer: I don't own Labyrinth.

* * *

**Cursed By Star and Moon**

* * *

"Robert, I'm leaving you and that's final!" Sarah, crouched on the stairwell, could hear her mother yelling at her father again. They did that all the time now.

_No! No!_

"Fine," her father said. He sighed with relief.

"You and that mortal _bawd _you want to call _wife_ are cursed by star and moon, by oak and rowan, by sea and wind," Linda's voice carried up the stairs.

_Momma's putting a hex on him again. Last time, she did that, Daddy's pants fell down on the subway._

"Better for your child to become a goblin than to live a brief short mortal lifetime with that shrew!" Linda continued, only slowing down to take a breath.

"What about Sarah?" her father asked. "Will you curse her as well?"

"A mortal will subdue the Goblin King and win his heart, but first, she must prove herself," Linda's voice sounded odd, like she was underwater or something.

_Prove myself? I'm gonna marry the Goblin King? Like, eww!_

"Linda!" he shouted.

"I wash my hands of all mortals, except for my Sarah," her mother replied coldly, slamming the front door.

"Momma!" Sarah cried, her tears coursing fast and furious.

Robert looked toward the sound of the cry and groaned. He walked up the stairs and drew the girl into his arms. "Your mother doesn't want us anymore, Sarah," he said, quietly. "You'll have a new momma soon."

_Would her new momma hate her like in the fairy tales?_


End file.
